


Sweet Talk

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [30]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rei has a praise kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Talk

The first time he notices it is during the swimming lessons he gives Rei, when he tells Rei that he is doing well, is looking good. There is a flush that spreads over his cheeks and over his shoulders and his smile is a little shy, perhaps even coy, but there is something in his eyes that surprises them both. He likes that, he thinks, so he does it again.

He’s the sort of person that likes to tease the people he’s closest to, to find things that make them blush or squirm and then aggravate them with it - perhaps it’s some little boyish part of him - but he’s also a romantic at heart. Rei is too, in his own left of centre way, for all he professes to be a scientific and logical soul. So the two things combine in a way that isn’t so bad, Rin thinks, because the blush on Rei’s cheeks and the smile on his face suits him and the way he kisses back harder when they’re making out on the sofa is nice too.

They get a little lost in each other’s lips sometimes, time loses meaning when it’s just them pressed close, mouths moving soft and wet, stopping a little now and then to breathe, distracted by a fall of hair or the other’s eyes or a tempting patch of skin to latch on to.

“Mm, you’re so good, Rei, you feel so good…I love the way you feel…the way you kiss me.” The words drop from Rin’s lips between kisses and breaths, as he moves from Rei’s mouth to his neck and his jaw and back again. He whispers it against the shell of Rei’s ear, breath ghosting over the curve of it and he can feel Rei shiver beneath him, “And I love the way you blush when I kiss you…it’s pretty…like sakura, pink and sweet.”

Rei’s breath quickens with every word and Rin can feel his hand tightening its hold on the back of his shirt as his arms pull him closer. It tells him Rin that he likes it, that his words are really affecting him and it eggs him on, makes him feel like he’s been given some kind of power. So he carries on and Rei moans against him, muffled with his lips against his neck and his hips rocking against him. Rin can feel the evidence of just how much of an effect he’s having through the fabric of their clothes - they hadn’t taken much off, only their shirts half undone and in disarray, too distracted by the feeling of each other’s lips as they’d fallen onto the sofa.

It’s when he says, “You’re beautiful, Rei.” that Rei gasps and arches against him and Rin watches in amazement. When Rei opens his eyes, he looks a little amazed too, like he hadn’t quite expected to fall off the edge like that and it makes Rin smile as he swoops down to kiss that look off his face.

It feels like they’ve both learnt something about each other and themselves, he thinks, and Rin certainly intends to put that knowledge to good use.


End file.
